Lost Cap, Sleeping Snoozer
by Suzonica
Summary: CappyxSnoozer fluff. Rated 'T' for shounen ai themes, nothing graphic or suggestive. Very, very light fluff. Hopefully less frightening than our last fic.


* * *

Konnichiwa, minna-san! Tadaima! It's our second fic! Aren't you happy! Suze and I were very amused with everyone's reactions to our last story. That's exactly what we were expecting. This one is a little less frightening. This fic centers around Snoozer/Cappy. Scared? We bet you are. But, this does not contain anything dirty, smutty, hot, or heavy. Just some very, very light fluff. We just thought it would be fun to experiment with everyone's favorite rodents. With that said, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Once again, we do not own Hamtaro or anything associated with this particular series. Though Suze would love to own Panda and I would die to own Cappy.

* * *

"Aww, darn it! Isn't there anything good enough?"

Cappy asked himself, quite frustrated with his current situation. He had gone out with the ham-hams to their make-shift amusement park and tried out Panda's Tilt-A-Whirl ride. It was spinning so fast, he got sick and felt dizzy. He hadn't even noticed that he had lost his one most precious possesion- his green cap.

He had all the other ham-hams help him look for it once Howdy had pointed out his loss of headwear, but they hadn't been able to find it. This upset him greatly. Bijou had suggested that he go back to the clubhouse to find a replacement, and the others had even offered to come along and help him, but he didn't want to delay their play time any longer. And so, here he was, back at the clubhouse, searching furiously for a new hat. He had already torn through all the cupboards and even searched through Howdy's and Dexter's rooms.

He was really becoming impatient. For a moment, he wished he had taken the ham-hams up on their offer to assist him. He glanced around the room, looking for anything he could use to cover his naked head. He just didn't feel like Cappy without his cap. As he was looking around, his small, sensitive hamster ears picked up on the sound of deep, even breathing. He tensed. He didn't know what could have snuck inside with him, but he feared it might be a cat.

What would he do then? He was just one, small, helpless, incredilbly adorable fuzz-ball with absolutely no way to defend himself. He began to tremble as various ghastly and loathsome images of pain and suffering swirled within his innocent, naive mind. His breathing became quick and shallow with fear. He was trying his hardest to stay calm and focus all of his senses on whatever was in the room with him. Suddenly, he heard some indistinct, unintelligable mumbles. He paused and took a moment to glance over in the direction of the noise. What he saw drained all fear and tension from his little body. It was Snoozer, sound asleep in his fuzzy little yellow and blue sock. Cappy sighed, relieved.

Then, he remembered why he was here in the first place. Shaking his furry little head, he made a move to search Boss' room when something caught his eye. He looked back over at Snoozer and noticed a book laying beside him. It was sparkly and bright, which would easily catch any tiny rodent's attention. He walked over and sat his soft little toosh on the floor, right beside Snoozer and picked up the book. He took a minute to study the cover. It was a picture of a beautiful girl sleeping, with a handsome prince kneeling beside her. Cappy flipped open the book to the first page and immediately became captivated by all the bright illustrations. He couldn't read all that well, although Maxwell had tried many a time to teach him, but he could look at the pictures and read a few passages to get the gist of it.

From what he could read, and from what the illustartions showed, the story was about a girl who was pricked by a spinning-wheel and fell into a deep sleep. He came to a page where the handsome prince had slain the dragon and climbed the tower to reach the sleeping girl. Cappy flipped the page, he was really getting into this. What he saw on the next page made his fuzzy cheeks light up in a shade of red that hamsters don't naturally sport. The young prince had kissed the young girl, and she had awoken from her spell. For a moment, Cappy's eyes left the pages of the book and drifted over to Snoozer. He thought briefly about why Snoozer seemed to never wake up. Surely, he must be very sad and lonely not being able to come along on the great ham-ham adventures.

Cappy looked back down at the page and then back to Snoozer. If the prince's kiss had awoken the girl, he thought, then maybe Snoozer will wake up with a kiss, too! Still sporting that unnatural shade of red, Cappy set the book down carefully on the floor and turned his whole attention to Snoozer. Hesitating for only a moment, Cappy leaned down and gave Snoozer an innocent peck on the cheek. Pulling away, he noticed that nothing had happened. He blinked twice, confused as to why his plan hadn't worked. And so, he tried it again. And again...And still.

He then heard a few giggles and snickers coming from the entrance of the clubhouse. Turning towards the entrance slowly, Cappy turned an even more unnatural shade of red and shifted his gaze to the floor in embarrassment. Standing there was Sandy, Stan, Pashmina, and Bijou. They had all seen Cappy's futile attempt at waking Snoozer, and were now laughing at him. How would he explain this?

Well, he couldn't. He just bowed his head in shame and decided to head back to the ham-ham amusement park to look for his green cap. The others followed close behind, with clever jokes and comments at the tips of their tounges, just begging for utterance.

After they were long gone, Snoozer stirred within the clubhouse. Though he didn't wake, he turned over in his sleep with a smile on his lips and let out a tired, content sigh.

"Cappy..." He said, that same smile still etched in his features. And that was that...

* * *

Well, how was that for our second fic? Better than the last, we hope. Please, review. It means a lot to us two poor white girls. It boosts our self esteem! If you actually enjoy reading our pointless drabble, then look out for our next ones. We'll be back! You can't get rid of us that easily...And remember, WE LOVE YOU!

* * *


End file.
